The Origin of Blocks
by RoadWild
Summary: Sticks and stones laid the foundations of civilization. A collection of lore about the various figures and events which make up society today. Inspired by Pokedex written by Birdboy
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Long ago, the First Player spawned in this world. He travelled far and learned much about this world. Many of the world's inhabitants were unfriendly, and this Player grew as equally skilled with sword as was he was with running. His book, "The World as I Know It" contained all the knowledge he accumulated throughout his travels. He built the first Village, fashioned guardians out of iron, and planted the roots which would allow the Founders to survive the First Night, and many nights to follow. Afterwards, he disappeared. His last message was a cryptic epilogue in his book, a series of numbers which are believed to be far-off coordinates and the message "Watch the EYES don't fall the portal will answer"

The player called himself Steve and was distinguished by the incredible monuments of architecture he left behind. Many still exist today, such as the Elder Ruins or the High Temple. Many people have attempted to find Steve, but all have either returned empty-handed or not returned at all. The most recent clue found is the mysterious Music Disc 11; the sounds recorded is believed to be some sort of message from Steve. The most promising analysis is from a symposium of researchers who postulated that the unknown sounds at the end may be some new mob not yet encountered, or some sort of dimensional travel. Whether he travelled to the End or the Nether is unknown, but both introduce daunting questions.


	2. The Players

**The Players:**

Because of the education offered about the dangers of this world, new Players are better prepared now than in any other other in known history. Modern players maintain one of the lowest death rates; a careful Player will, at most, face only a single death in their existence. And yet despite all of the progress, many Players choose to compete in blood sports such as the Hunger Games or Duels. The increase in popularity of such games have mirrored many movements calling for increased expansion and delegalizing laws regarding growth. These supporters are invariably new Players, but once they experience their first night while guarding an unprotected village they quickly recant their earlier positions. However, a small dedicated core of supporters remain, whose members are rumoured to include a Founder.

It was inevitable that the players would think themselves gods, for they could kill, craft, and build whatever they wished, with no power to stop them but themselves. They could even respawn from most deaths, a feat unmatched by any mob. But with that, beckoned the question which plagues many modern theologians today. If the players are gods on this plane, then who created them?


	3. Hordes

**Hordes:**

In early history, it was discovered that large concentrations of Players would cause increased mob spawns to a titanic degree. The Horde, as it would soon be named, was far more organized than regular spawnings and completely ravage any hint of civilization. It is unknown what Steve did to prevent massive Hordes from sieging the Founding Village, but it has remained a safe haven even to today. Only veterans can paint an accurate picture of the destruction that occurred during old times.

Hordes differ from Raids in that it is not corrupted Villagers which attack, but rather legions of mobs which do. The mobs in the Horde have a far higher chance to spawn with armor and multiple weapons, and would pose even seasoned Players a fair challenge. Even defensive fortifications cannot truly stop a Horde. Creepers have been witnessed throwing themselves at walls in order to allow the Horde access, and spider jockeys can scale walls in order to distract defenders. Today, Hordes are avoided with planned development and new colonies.


	4. Innovation

**Innovation:**

When the players first came to this world, many new items were created, such as Flint and Steel or Bone Meal. These were steppingstones towards development and the growth of civilization. The ability to set fires and immediately grow crops were instrumental in early historical growth and survival. However, after those early inventions there was very little research into new items.

Redstone usage have always been specialized and complicated. The block itself was nearly unused by Steve, aside for decoration. Redstone cannons is the most widely used device yet suffer high failure chances. There are rumours of a castle with walls made of dispensers which fire arrows of hellfire though no credible source has ever been found. The invention of the crossbow and shield represented not only new weapons to fight against the night, but also a signifier of things to come. For far too long had players fought with the same tools against the mobs. Now, hopefully, the Age of Iron would make way for the Age of Redstone


	5. Guardian

**Guardians:**

The fact that mobs can spawn with weapons and armor lends credence to the theory that Steve had first obtained armor by retrieving it from the corpse of a dead mob. However, the theory does not explain why villagers are capable of offering armor for trade. All of these questions pale in one of the most prolifically debated question in all of history. How did Steve breathe life into the first Iron Golems? Today Iron Golems spawn naturally when there is enough villagers and homes, however oral tradition specifically states that he fashioned them with his own hands. All of the Golems from that time have died in defense of their villages, so no answers are available. Nothing was written in his book, thus prompting one of the most controversial topics in recorded history.

The answer may lay in the snowy eastern villages. The oldest among them were built by Steve himself, and their eldest snowy defenders have revealed a terrible secret. Vivisection has discovered that inside each golem is a head of a mob. The mob may vary, but it has been observed that golems found to have heads of hostile mobs are capable of more violent actions. This begs the question, however, what happens when you make a golem with a player's head?


	6. Theurgy

**Theurgy:**

Enchantment has been present throughout all of history. However, it has always remained extremely slow and resource consuming. Setting aside the actual resource cost of creating an Enchantment table and a fully equipped room, the main problem is that no kingdom is willing to dedicate so much time into a project which may produce something useless. One key example of this would be the Silk Touch enchantment. When it was first discovered it started a frenzy because people believed that mob spawners would be able to be harnessed to create easy farms for experience and materials. However, when it was realized that the spawners would still be broken, the research group which created it was completely cannibalized of resources and people.

Some enchantments, such as Sharpness or Unbreaking, remain one of the most commonly used spells. Currently research into enchantments which may increase an armor's strength or even reflecting damage is on-going but shows promising results. However, a small group of researchers have lobbied for villages to bar enchantments and the research of it, citing a growth in mob spawning levels wherever high levels of enchantment are used. Their research indicates that should a sufficiently high enough number of enchantments be gathered in one place, a horde the size of which may dwarf the Founding Village may arise.


	7. Geocentric

**Geocentric:**

The fact that the Sun appears in the same place no matter where an observer is located on the Overworld has been the topic of hot discussion by modern astrologers. Many propose that the Sun is either so large that traversing any distance on the Overworld is meaningless, while others postulate that the Sun is a simulation projected upon a massive dome over the Overworld. However, the resources required to create a dome that will encompass the entire world has caused the theory to debunk itself.

Mapping the world has been faced with many failures. Not counting the unreliability of using couriers to map distant places, the size of the room required to display all the maps has caused numerous space issues. However, a recent initiative has called for a globe shape in order to accurately represent the world. These 'Globalists', as they call themselves', are a fast growing group and soon the maps of the world may be altered to a new shape.


	8. Osteology

**Osteology**

The movements of skeletons and skeleton horses have been the subject of much mystery for some time. Despite having no muscle to speak of they still are capable of moving and firing a bow. Furthermore, the discovery of Wither Skeletons asks the question of what mysterious beings are they the skeletons of. However, recent discovery have found that the insides of the bones which comprise all of the mob are lined with runes which have yet to be deciphered. Despite this, this represents an exciting foray into the field of Mob studies which may act as a gateway for further understanding of mob biology.


	9. Organization

**Organization**

The logistical/bureaucratic body that is the First Village's government has yet to have been matched by any other. From the placement of farms to the truly massive strip-mine below the village every aspect of this village has been planned. Many other villages have emulated this model, however due to a lack of resources, a lack of care, or any other reason, they have all fallen short. An infamous example of the tragedy that may occur from poor planning would be the Siege of Heraklion. Due to inadequate population control, defensive measures, and foresight, the Horde which spawned that night took several months to fully clear after they destroyed the village.

Within every village some version of the Imminent Destruction Foil exists, out of necessity. The IDF categorically keeps track of every player within its village, the size of the village, and calculates the likelihood of a Horde spawning, which is often simply summarized as the Player-count Index (PCI). This body may even be placed in charge of defensive measures if the likelihood of a Horde spawning is calculated to be high. Thus, this group remains one of the most important and influential groups in any village. However, every member must be carefully vetted in order to ensure their loyalties remain with the village. Stories of the PCI of a negligent village being sabotaged and causing a Horde of innumerable proportions serve as a warning for any village. Everybody remembers the Tragedy of Kerek, a village which was predicted to dwarf even the First Village in its size and development until one day it's IDF was infiltrated by agents with unknown affiliations and was destroyed in one night.


	10. Domestication

**Domestication**

The usage of bones to domesticate dogs have been known to the Players from the very beginning. Stories such as the Army of Wolves or the Dog Trainer further enforce the belief that dogs are incredible companions to have. However, several players have been sent to respawn due to this faulty belief. Dogs while a hardy companion are no longer the capable fighters they were a millennia ago. Slowly after generation and generation their viciousness was bred out until dogs are more likely to cower in front of a skeleton than to attack.

The domestication of cats, however, remain a far-off goal. The ocelot's evasiveness and solitary nature have left the common housecat a rarity, and thus a status symbol. Unfortunately due to their traumatic capture and forced taming they often return to their wild nature and attack their new owners. This has caused many unfortunate maulings over the years and gave rise to the famous "Declaw or Die" protests after a relatively young player was attacked. Many villages adopted such referendums however the onset of early cat mortality eventually caused this movement to fade into nothingness.


	11. Hell Plane

**Hell plane**

The exploration and settlement of the Nether has always remained slow and uncertain, for nobody wishes to risk absolute death. However, with the work of a few hardy explorers and certain unwelcome scum of society the Players have eked out several small villages within the Nether. Life is hard, and rarely does anything of value get produced within the Nether. Other than the gimmick, items produced in the Nether remain identical to those produced within the Overworld, except for higher shipping costs. However, a recent discovery may cause rapid expansion and investment within the Nether. Quartz, a rarely discussed material, has been tested to be heavily explosion resistant. Not only does this offer improvements in village defense but also the possibility of unlocking the secrets of blast protection and applying it to armor.

The discovery of abandoned fortresses within the Nether has caused many to speculate that Players have attempted to colonize the Nether before, but it was so disastrous it was stricken from history books. However, if so then no written record of the village that attempted to do so exists. The possibility exists that the Wither skeletons which often populate the fortresses were once the previous occupants, however it raises the question of what exactly wiped them out, and how they were resurrected as mobs.


	12. Theology

**Theology**

Religion is a topic that is avoided by most Players. Although villagers practice their own religion the Players have intentionally distanced themselves from religion. Only one reason exists for this, and one reason remains all that is needed. If not having lived through it, the Players all have had heard of the Cleansing Breath and what effect it had on the world.

The Cleansing Breath was a cult initially throwing lingering regeneration potions in the streets, claiming the Great Ender would love all who accepted its' glory. Its' members swelled despite the fact that whenever the question of how the cult was coming by such a quantity of dragon's breath was raised it would be skilfully avoided. The religion began to take root in the Players, promising to be the first major religion. However it's malevolent intentions were soon discovered. Players changing their spawn point then being bled out for Experience. Mass rituals ending in blood and blazes. Their plans were only foiled by the timely intervention of three Founders investigating the disappearance of resources and Players. The group of three discovered a plan to eventually summon an amalgamation of the Ender Dragon and several Withers to bring 'peace' to this world. The exposure caused the loss of almost all support, and the Cleansing Breath quietly collapsed into nothingness.

Players remain wary of religion for a reason. If they truly put their mind to it, a Player could change the world.


	13. Maturity

**Maturity**

Baby mobs, such as dogs or cows, continue to puzzle zoologists today. Why exactly feeding them more accelerates their growth is unknown but has allowed for rapid breeding and slaughtering. Why new players spawn as an adult, however, is unknown. Several theories have been made, such as current players are actually the first stage of some greater being or that the Players are perfect beings. All villages adopt some kind of policy regarding new Spawns, such as allowing them to learn about the overworld on their own terms or creating an tailor-made educational course.

The possibility of breaking bedrock with the combination of saplings and bonemeal has been postulated several times in history, yet no experiments have been funded. For now, what lays between the bedrock floor in the Overworld and the ceiling in the Nether shall remain undisturbed.


	14. Brewery

**Brewery**

For millennia have daring adventurers and powerful Witches chased the ever so illusive holy grail of potion making, the Elixir of Immortality. Fabled to disconnect the drinker from the mortal coil, it would allow life without fear of death nor starvation. But countless fairytales caution against such a honeypot, reasoning that in certain situations death may be the preferable option, such as being trapped in a lava pit or falling infinitely into the Void.

It is unknown when the first brewing stand came to be, or what functions it performed. Records of glass bottles go back to even Steve's time, though other than functioning as single-use water bottles it was almost unmentioned. However, a curious incident long ago began the half-science half-art that is brewery today. A particularly crafty Villager was enjoying his morning hike when lightning struck him. He was later rescued by other villagers and was given intensive treatment, but never regained much of his faculties or reason. The difference in appearance between the villager and others only widened the gap between himself and the rest of the village. He became a loner, moving farther away from the village until he was a complete recluse. He fed himself by making stew in his cauldron but would often throw in whatever he had managed to gather that day. All it took was one piece of sugar, and then the world's first recorded case of potions brewing occurred. What new directions potion brewing may lead towards is unknown, but what is definite is that whatever new materials discovered will spend some time boiling in pots and cauldrons.


	15. Marine Biology

**Marine Biology**

The stark difference between the diversity of terrestrial lifeforms and the diversity of aquatic lifeforms has led many scientists to believe life originated on land, rather than in the sea. Others say that there may have been some sort of mass extinction event, killing off more complex lifeforms while allowing sturdier, simpler lifeforms to thrive. The lack of any fossil evidence hampers this theory, but its small cadre of believers remain loyal. Despite many expeditions, the Players continue to miss the inevitable.

Why exactly zombies become Drowned while remaining in water, or Husks when kept in the desert is unknown. There are multiple theories as to why, such as automatic adaptation being achieved when other vital functions are eliminated or that the change is some sort of environment-induced adaptation. Due to ethical concerns, many proposals for infecting a villager with a zombie and then converting them into a Drowned, then curing them have been rejected.


	16. Alchemy

**Alchemy**

Alchemy and Brewery differ from one another only in that the presence of some sort of theurgical medium within Alchemy is required for success. Whether it be the usage of enchanted tools or imbuing some magical property, specific factors must be enchanted for the process to work. Alchemy remains an especially vague of research today.

Why, exactly, Golden Apples bestow incredible regeneration and saturation is unknown, as is who is the source of enchanted Golden Apples. Folk tale and local legend speak of a master enchanter who roams the world in search of the freshest apples to enchant, and many claims to have seen such a Player. There are many variations of this tale, such as said enchanter having a mortally wounded horse whom the Player raised from birth, and continues to try and prolong its life, or that the enchanter is trying to achieve immortality through incredible mastery of the saturation enchantment. No matter the tale, the Player's name remains the same. Jeb, Notch's younger brother made mortal. The Church of Notch perpetuate this tale, but many raise doubts about the veracity of the Church and postulate the mysterious Player may instead be Herobrine, the Dark Brother, trying to raise himself back to divinity.


	17. Codex

**Codex**

Enchantments were first discovered with enchanted tomes, their mystical properties and runes a puzzle to many. It was a single bold blacksmith who forged a piece of armor with the runes written within the book, and it was the single bold blacksmith who first enchanted Protection. Of course, enchantments have existed before, but none have been Player-forged before the Blacksmith of Protection. Today that blacksmith owns the rights to his story and has made an incredible fortune.

The arduous nature of copying books down and making sure there are no mistakes copied had caused books to become a rarity in the past. The sole exception to this would be "The World as I Know It", with multiple copies existing, tradition dictating a copy be gifted to every new foundling village. The invention of the printing press completely changed the field of books, and thus the concept of knowledge changed completely. Today Modern Players enjoy many written tomes of knowledge, alongside their favourite fiction novels.


	18. Shadow Plane

**Shadow Plane **

The Ender Dragon was an indomitable foe for most of recorded history. The legendary Player Steve himself only evaded the Ender Dragon, building self-repairing fortress monuments in the End. There have been many warbands gathered to attempt to slay the Ender Dragon, but all of them ended in blood and failure. Many players were killed, never to return from death. From the strongest knights to even Founders, the Ender Dragon defeated all. Finally, it was hypothesized that the Ender Dragon was actually becoming stronger as more players enter the End. Founders, Master Swordsmen, and Bowmasters were carefully vetted to add no extra weight to the group. Only the best of the best took part in the final warband and together slew the Ender Dragon.

The discovery of Shulkers and Shulker boxes sparked a craze which enveloped all societal strata. There have been many attempts to make some sort of portable item storage system, but all have ended in dismal failure. Shulker boxes were the prized golden sheep of personal storage. Today Shulker Boxes are prized commodities, the Mob itself heavily protected and preserved.


	19. Other

**Other**

When the first underwater temple was discovered, it was believed it was simply another one of Steve's many monuments. After all, the architect had built many monuments in very strange places. However, when more and more Sea Temples were discovered, it was obvious that this was not the work of Steve. No two monuments are alike, whereas the Sea Temples were almost exact replicas of one another. When Underwater Ruins were discovered, as well as the massive Underwater City, the Players were shaken. This was a civilization completely different from the Players, from their religion to even their natural habitat.

The mysterious sea dwelling species that built the buildings that comprise the Ruins today and the many Sea Temples have been extinct for millennia. Not even in Steve's "The World as I Know It" were these mysterious beings mentioned. To what extent they covered the known world is unknown, however given how far the distance is between ruined cities it is believed they were separated into small villages and nations, much like the Player's society is divided. Furthermore, how exactly these people died is unknown. It could be some great calamity, or a small gradual shift in their environment, yet all that is possible is speculation. The only thing historians can agree on is that these mysterious people were all united in their worship of some sort of Elder god, the 'Great Old One' referred to in limited translated texts.


	20. Forge

**Forge**

Forging has been known to players and villagers for millennia. Though not discovered by Steve, the Furnace featured heavily within his earlier works. Known for producing warmth, cooked food, and ingots for crafting, the Furnace has been an integral part of Village society. However, concerns about its use has been raised. Though not directly the cause of many village fires, often times it is the lava buckets used to fuel heavy duty furnaces that cause fires which only mitigatable by full evacuation and united effort. However, due to its relative ease to craft Furnaces will not be going anywhere anytime soon.

The invention of the Blast Furnace and the Campfire offers many possibilities regarding the future of cooking and forging. How exactly these innovations will affect Furnace halls within many villages is unknown, though once news of their invention spreads it is almost guaranteed there will be some economic shortfall.


	21. Evolution

**Evolution**

Though the common layman may call the change from Zombie to Drowned, or Skeleton to Husk, or some other variant, evolution, this would in fact be a misnomer. These changes are in fact caused due to environmental stimulus, though the exact mechanics of the change are unknown. Evolution would instead be better observed in the minute changes domesticated mobs have from generation to generation. Measuring the gradually increasing top speed of a horse or the shortening time a sheep requires to regrow a wool coat after being sheared would be far more indicative of evolution than simple monster adaptation.

Throughout history new mobs and materials would periodically be discovered or encountered. Entire _biomes_ could be discovered in some far-off land laden with strange materials and mobs. Sometimes this would be cause for celebration, such as when alpacas and llamas were tamed and domesticated. Other encounters, however, were far more tragic. Thousands of lives were lost when Phantoms first flew across the skies, and it is unknown how many miners perished due to Silverfish. Despite all efforts, scientists remain unable to prove _any_ of these mobs and materials existed before their discovery. They named these puzzling changes 'Updates', for each discovery changed the world.


	22. Architecture

**Architecture**

Most villages adopt some sort of a 'building code' in order to cultivate a strong cultural identity and to distinguish itself from other villages. Inevitably certain styles and themes are repeated, such as the omnipresent Rustic-themed villages which litter Dark Forest biomes, however, there remains a small number of highly distinct villages which are famous for none other than their bizarre or extraordinary architecture. Though practicality may be an issue, such as when the only building material used is glass, tourism alone manages to sustain these villages.

Due to a lack of proper safety laws as well as many Players not understanding basic construction techniques, most buildings do not rise above the tree line, save for those built as tree houses or beneath specially cultivated mega trees. It is not uncommon to hear that a two-story or a three-story building have collapsed under its own weight because the ground below the building gave way. However, the recently invented concrete may soon solve all such issues due to its ease of crafting and strong durability. Perhaps now towers and castles may be built without fear of a weak foundation.


	23. Conflict

**Conflict**

Due to the decentralized nature of villages and the consequent difficulties with coordinating large scale forces, large-scale warfare has largely been unseen. Due to the Villagers' pacifism and the expenses associated with creating Iron Golems, the Players remain the only viable military force. However, that in itself presents insurmountable challenges. The Players, who are legendarily individualistic and anarchic, rarely listen to people they do not believe to be their superior, would just as readily charge a line of Iron Golems as they would set their own banner on fire. Due to the difficulties with waging war, sabotage remains a highly effective method of beating down villages which are deemed 'uppity' or a potential competitor. Many popular methods exist, such as completely destroying the food supply or kidnapping the ruling council and executing them in the Nether, but in the end the result is the same. A village ruined, all due to another man's machinations.

The ever-present danger of mob attacks and raids, as well as the ease of crafting, has caused many villages to not require identification for a Player to possess weaponry. Though this can cause extensive internal conflict, many villages choose to shoulder this burden in lieu of leaving themselves completely undefended.


	24. Gastronomy

**Gastronomy**

The expensive, and often prohibitive, costs of breeding horses have caused it to become an intense subject of study. Why horses only breed when fed golden carrots are unknown, especially when other animals, such as the humble cow, requires only wheat. Many reasons have been offered, such as the stress and nutrients required to birth a baby foal means that horses will only breed when given extremely nutritious and soothing food, or that it's a defense mechanism to protect itself from unscrupulous breeders who force-feed tamed animals.

Though the specific tastes and preferences of the Players tend to vary region by region, one superfood remains a constant in every Player's palate. Players will ferry wheat through inhospitable plains, carry cows through the world's largest oceans, and hoard every bit of sugar they have just so they can have another taste of cake. Why this preference is so prevalent is unknown, however one cannot deny that it serves as a particularly tasty treat after a long night of mining and crafting.


	25. Phlogiston

**Phlogiston**

The curious ability to explode Creepers possess has been the subject of much study. The Players have replicated such a feat with TNT, but this would not have been possible if Creepers did not drop gunpowder. Chemists and mob biologists have labored for centuries to find out how Creepers organically create explosives munitions. Attempts to synthetically create gunpowder are underway but remain highly resource-limited and short-sighted. If the power of smaller explosions with virtually no damage but high force was to be harnessed, the Players could potentially revolutionize the field of warfare by explosively firing arrows or other, smaller, projectiles.

Due to wood and carpeting burning exceptionally quickly, firefighters when called often are forced to prevent the fire from spreading to other buildings rather than extinguishing it. Unfortunately, many unscrupulous building owners choose to skimp on fire protection codes and their residents pay the tragic price. After several devastating fires in quick succession across multiple villages, avoiding fire protection protocols are now commonly punishable by property seizure and execution.


	26. Fine Arts

**Fine Arts**

Despite the lack of many natural pastels or oils normally required in fine art crafting, fine arts remain a very popular past-time and profession. Players refuse to be daunted by the lack of any functional painting utensils and instead utilize many different alternatives. Architecture is a popular outlet for a Player's creative needs, resulting in many intricately carved empty palaces or specially cultivated gardens left untended. Other methods such as sheep colouring or interior decoration are close favourites, yet none can match the current fad rocking the Overworld. Macro fine art, art designed to be viewed from a great distance away to be properly in perspective, has ruined many gorgeous landscapes and has resulted in a deluge of complaints from angry homeowners.

The strange superfluous nature of paintings has puzzled many researchers. Many promising genius' have set off to find some validation to their own interpretations of the twenty-six paintings recorded, yet all have failed. Evidently, the mystery of the paintings shall go unsolved further. The only clue pertaining to their origin stems from a mad ramble from a researcher who snapped.

"Bottom frag, bottom frag."


	27. Transportation

**Transportation**

The traditional rail and minecart has been the main method of shipping materials and goods, even as Players bemoan the dangers of 'snail mail'. Alternative methods such as utilizing horses or even physically running shipments from village to village were deemed too impractical. Horses are legendarily incapable of stepping foot in the Nether, while Players would oftentimes disappear with the packages and resell them for a higher profit. Thus, the highly expensive and inefficient Mass Railway Portal system was collaboratively built. Hundreds and thousands of minecarts rattle along these dusty tracks, carrying food and building blocks and whatever villagers and Players may want to trade. Though the plans for the MRP system are readily available in every public library, no living soul fully understands the depth and organizational beauty of the system. Even the research group which formulated the MRP are only capable of comprehending a small portion of it.

Unfortunately, disaster looms on the horizon. Already several malfunctions and breakdowns in the MRP system has occurred. With nobody capable of fully fixing the issue, the Villages choose to simply bide their time and wait for somebody to save them. Yet due to their own cowardice, the truth evades them all. The MRP itself was flawed from conception. It was never meant to truly fix their problems, rather function as a stopgap while a better solution was researched. Unfortunately, this has ground to a halt. With a missing head researcher and funds rapidly disappearing, the future of the MRP system is uncertain. How this dilemma will be solved, is unknown.


	28. Recreation

**Recreation**

The game of Spleef was first created when a pair of friends were fooling around with a pair of shovels, breaking the ground underneath each other until one wrong block sent them both hurtling down a ravine. After they respawned, both friends reflected on their experience and realized how much excitement they felt as they fell. After several failed experiments, Spleef, as we now know it, was born.

With the value of monster drops rising, Mob Farming has slowly become the Overworld's main sport. Players would count out the profits they made from their night's hunt, and then the winner would take every other Player's profits. The number of participants is always kept low, as once large sums of money enter the fray there is no telling what will happen. In the Nether, an alternative game called Pigmen Chicken is played, during which Players strike a Zombie Pigmen and count how many Pigmen they can draw. The number of absolute deaths stemming from this activity is unknown, though no legal action has been taken. As some would say, playing the game is its own punishment.


End file.
